Kise the Christmas Cupid
by Ultra Hikari
Summary: Kise believes that his senpais are dating and decides to arrange a perfect Christmas for them.


Title: Kise the Christmas Cupid

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama

Pairings: Kasamatsu/Moriyama (? XD)

Genre: humour

Word count: 1406 words

Summary: Kise believes that his senpais are dating and decides to arrange a perfect Christmas for them.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

A/N: Written for Dorobbong at animexx_onlinewelten.

* * *

'Senpai, I was thinking about Christmas...'

Kasamatsu gave Kise a long look. Just as suspected, Kise was smiling and doing the really annoying thing that Kasamatsu, for lack of a better word, had to call 'sparkling'.

'No!' Kasamatsu said, trying to make it sound like the final word.

'But I haven't even said anything yet!' whined Kise.

'You don't have to say anything. I know how your tiny brain works,' sighed Kasamatsu. 'You're thinking of some stupid shenanigans again!'

Kise had begun to pout at the phrase about his brain, but burst into laughter when he heard his captain's last words: 'Senpai, seriously! Do people even use the word 'shenanigans' anymore? You're so...'

He never managed to finish because a swift punch in the stomach left him winded and whimpering in pain.

'I still think we could have a party, all of us regulars together!' Kise tried again, when Kasamatsu didn't look like he would hit him again.

'No can do. Kobori is going away to visit his grandparents, and I will meet up with Moriyama and discuss strategies for our games.'

' Can I join, senpai?' Kise made puppy eyes at Kasamatsu, but that sort of thing never worked on the older player.

'Since when do you know anything about strategy, freshman?' Kasamatsu said dismissively.

With that, the conversation was over, but Kise did not forget.

xxx

Later that night, he felt he needed to talk to somebody. Of course, the best candidate would be Kurokocchi!

Kuroko picked up the phone almost immediately and politely greeted Kise.

Kise didn't waste time for long introductions and immediately asked: 'Kurokocchi, what are you doing for Christmas?'

'If this is an invitation, I will have to decline,' Kuroko said.

'It isn't! Well, in case you're free, it is!' Kise quickly changed his mind, a chance to celebrate Christmas with Kurokocchi would be the best!

'Our basketball team is meeting up for the celebration,' explained Kuroko. His voice turned somewhat snide when he added: 'And Kise-kun will probably celebrate with his girlfriend?'

'I don't have a girlfriend, my agency doesn't allow me to get one. And anyhow, if I did, all the other girls would be so disappointed...' Kise sighed. 'But anyhow, Seirin are celebrating together, we should do the same at Kaijo, too!'

'I suppose you should, Christmas is the time to spend with special friends.'

'I know, Kurokocchi! So let's spend it together, after all!'

'Kise-kun, this conversation is getting annoying, so I will hang up now!'

The phone went silent, and Kise stared at it. Something was bothering him. He replayed the conversation in his mind and was finally able to put his finger on it. Christmas was the time to spend with someone special! And since when Moriyama-senpai and Kasamatsu-senpai are such good friends? Or could it be they are more than friends?!

Kise almost jumped up from the bed at that conclusion. That couldn't be true now, could it? But what if it was? The rational part of his brain told him that it was none of his business even if senpais were dating. But the voice of reason was completely suppressed by Kise's curiosity. He decided to investigate.

xxx

Throughout next week, Kise carefully observed the interactions between his senpais. Observation was Kise's strong point, after all – he would never be able to use his copying skills if he were not good at noticing small details. And now that he knew what he was looking for, the signs were obvious.

Kasamatsu-senpai talked to Moriyama-senpai more than to anyone else. Of course, a casual observer would thing that they were discussing basketball, both of them being the key figures in the club. But Kise knew better now.

And Kasamatsu-senpai didn't hit Moriyama-senpai as often as he hit Kise. In fact, he only hit Moriyama-senpai when the shooting guard was talking about girls. It must be jealousy, figured Kise. And what is with Moriyama-senpai's obsession with girls? It can't be anything else but decoy, he was trying to show he was a hot-blooded ladies-man to camouflage his relationship with Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kise was not outraged or disgusted like someone else might be. His work made him tolerant towards homosexuals, there were many of them in fashion industry. Instead, Kise was utterly charmed. Kasamatsu-senpai, the person Kise respected so much, had a romantic story going on right in front of everyone, but had to hide it! It was like Romeo and Juliette, only with two tall basketball players. Kise decided then and there that he would do his best to make this Christmas memorable for his senpais. He would be the Christmas Cupid!

xxx

But of course, things did not go as smoothly as planned. Kise tried to discover what Moriyama-senpai found romantic to arrange something for his senpais. But Moriyama only answered his questions with meaningless flowery phrases about holding hands and looking into each other's eyes... That was not something that actually required Kise's participation.

Exasperated, Kise turned to Kasamatsu-senpai. Of course, he didn't ask senpai about romance – it was obvious senpai was not the type for roses and ballads. But everyone liked food, so Kise decided to with plan B and surreptitiously find out senpai's culinary preferences.

'Senpai, what kind of cake do you like?' asked Kise, hoping that it was subtle enough, and Kasamatsu would not guess why Kise asked.

'I don't like sweet stuff, why?'

Kise just sighed. It was like senpais did everything to make his life difficult. He decided to continue observing them both and maybe come up with something they could do to celebrate their romance.

Another week of observation, and Kise finally got the perfect present for his senpais – romantic, yet manly. No frills, no cakes, no roses, Kasamatsu-senpai would appreciate.

The only question left was how to give it to senpais.

xxx

That problem solved itself unexpectedly. After the evening practice, Kasamatsu told Kise to stay behind when everyone was gone. Kise didn't suspect a thing, but Kasamatsu's question threw him for a loop.

'Oi, Kise, you've been staring at me the whole week, what is wrong with you?'

'Nothing! I haven't! I wasn't!' hurriedly denied Kise.

'If you don't tell me what is going on, I'm going to punch you,' threatened Kasamatsu.

'Nothing is going on! I just wanted to say that I really support you and Moriyama-senpai, and I want you to have this!' Kise pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket and passed it to the captain.

Kasamatsu cautiously opened it, pulled out a sheet of paper, read it and frowned: 'What the hell is this?'

'All night reservation of Newlywed Suite at Pink Rabu-Rabu Hotel!' proudly announced Kise. 'I had to use my connections to get it, I am underage, after all... But you and Moriyama-senpai will not have any problems, you are already eighteen!'

'What is this about me and Moriyama?' asked Kasamatsu, and it was quite amazing how he managed to growl the sentence that had just one 'r'.

'I think it's lovely that you're dating!' Kise beamed, completely oblivious to danger.

And then Kasamatsu-senpai tried to beat him up.

'Ow, ow, ok, I get it, so you are not dating!' Kise yelled, trying to protect all his vital areas at once.

'And even if we were, you'd be the last person to find out!' Kasamatsu snarled, but stopped trying to kill Kise.

He is not denying it, though, thought Kise happily. Apparently senpai was just being tsundere.

'So, are you going to the hotel?' asked Kise and quickly jumped aside to avoid senpai's kick.

'No, you can go there yourself!' huffed Kasamatsu and stalked out of the changing room.

'I hope you have fun anyway, senpai,' said Kise quietly.

xxx

Little did he know that the real reason why Kasamatsu was spending Christmas with Moriyama was to keep the shooting guard out of trouble. Last year he figured that Christmas was the best time to pick up girls. He decided to go to the city and ask out any girl who seems lonely. Too bad the first girl who looked lonely to him was the girlfriend of a local gangster.

Moriyama nearly had his legs broken that time, and only Kasamatsu's intervention saved him. Since then, he decided it would be easier to keep Moriyama under observation in particularly romantic times of year because apparently those screwed with Moriyama's brain.

Despite all Kise's efforts, Kasamatsu-senpai and Moriyama-senpai didn't really have much fun that Christmas.

The End


End file.
